A multi-mode product refers to a control device which can provide multi-mode user interface, for example, a laptop computer, and specifically, the multiple modes may include an operating mode and an idle mode. The operating mode is mainly used by a user at working time, and the idle mode is mainly used by the user at entertainment time.
However, in the operating mode, more accurate software is required, which results in high software power consumption; at entertainment time, since the more accurate software is not required, it will results in that the power consumption is increased and energy source is wasted.